five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chipper's Revenge
Were you looking for his counterpart Adventure Mr. Chipper? Chipper's Revenge is the final boss of one of the endings. He is based on Chipper from another game made by Scott Cawthon, which is Chipper and Son's Lumber Co. It was revealed after the fight that all he wanted was to have his game appreciated for its peaceful way, but more people preferred the horror genre. Freddy and his friends became appreciated instead. He vows to return one day before deactivating. Chipper's Revenge is a metallic version of Chipper from one of Scott Cawthon's previous game, Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. He also has bright red glowing eyes. Chipper's Revenge is capable of using a variety of attacks in addition to his normal attack. He can use Toxic Bite, Waterhose, Snowball, Jumpscare, Esc Key, and even 4th Wall. However, 4th Wall is very rarely used in Normal Mode, but he will use it more often in Hard Mode. This isn't fair... It was never fair. It was supposed to be me. It was always supposed to be me! My world was lush and beautiful, full of strange and colorful creatures! But no, that wasn't enough for you. You wanted to be scared. You wanted to feel dread. And what happened to me? What happened to us? Obscurity... You haven't seen the last of me. Freddy Fazbear isn't the one who will be sharpening his teeth on your bones. It will be me. It will be me... *One very good strategy for starters is to use the "Mimic Ball" attack every so often to deal out twice amount of damage from each party member (the Chip "Auto:Mimic", when equipped, it makes the battle much easier as the player won't have to constantly remember to bring the Mimic ball back using one of the party members yellow attack whenever it disappears). *2nd strategy is bringing two characters that use Gift Boxes (with the help from Mimic Ball to help spam them in order to keep the party members alive) and two characters that deal quite a lot of damage like Nightmare or Spring Bonnie. *Another is to pick two characters with Gift Boxes, along with Withered Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy. Using Withered Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy, spam Unscrew 2. *Lastly, Whenever possible, the player should use all 3 Boss bytes when dealing with this boss, as they can help drain Chippers Revenge's health while the player is waiting for his/her turn to attack (The chip Endless: Speed is also very good for this boss battle as it can help the player to use their attacks more frequently, and it slows down any chance of party members who have Gift Boxes getting killed, especially in really bad situations). Do you think Chipper deserves his own Horror game? Yes he does No he doesn't Chipper's Revenge has a trophy after you beat him. The trophy is an all-silver version of the boss. File:FNaF_World_4_8_2016_7_46_08_PM.png|Chipper's Revenge Trophy, its eyes are colored in its silver-like skin. File:ChipperTrophy.png|Chipper's trophy alone. *In Chipper and Son's Lumbet Co, this is Lumber Bot 5.0. Category:Pages Category:Bosses Category:Endings Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Enemies Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Enemies and characters